Systems are known that assemble, count and load cookies into trays. The systems may include a sandwiching machine that forms sandwiches by placing cream or other filling between two cookies. The sandwiches are then counted and separated into groups or slugs, which are then loaded onto trays. Examples of such apparatus are described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,290,859 and 4,226,073, the details of which are incorporated by reference.
In some instances, requirements may dictate that a change in slug size is needed. That is, in one run, a slug size of five cookies or sandwiches may be required for a particular number of trays. In another run, however, a slug size of 12 cookies or sandwiches may be required. In order to change between different slug sizes, it was required to exchange certain parts of known tray loading apparatus, which could take considerable time and effort. Greater flexibility and ease of changeover between slug sizes is desired.